Be With Me
by starzee
Summary: Show me that you mean it and I'll believe you. One Shot.


I don't own The Vampire Diaries, I'm just a fan :)

**I'm in a total mushy mood so I couldn't help this little one shot. Sorry if it is ridiculously sappy, I just couldn't help myself lol**

* * *

><p>Be With Me<p>

* * *

><p>Damon had no idea what the hell else to do. He'd tried the dates. He'd bought her presents. He'd even let her put those terrible girl movies on without too many complaints. He'd taken her dancing. He'd given her flowers. He was officially out of ideas. <em>Show me that you mean it and I'll believe you<em>. Her words echoed in his head every time he felt like he should just give up. Six damn months he'd been at this, surely that proved he meant it? He was going to have to try something else... but he had _no idea_ what the hell else to do!

_Unfortunately_, his little brother was good at this crap. He'd just have to bribe him for his help _and _his silence.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Damon called Stefan declaring he had to come meet him immediately in the woods. It was one of their favourite places as a kid. Stefan obviously was worried considering Damon sounded like it was an emergency so he dropped what he was doing and sped into the woods. When he eventually found Damon, he was sitting in the passenger seat of Stefan's dream car and he shot Stefan a million dollar grin. Damon motioned for him to get in so Stefan got in the driver's side and looked at Damon sceptically.<p>

"What's going on?" Stefan asked him thoroughly confused.

"I got you a present." Damon shrugged and Stefan's jaw dropped.

"You got me an Aston Martin DB9 convertible in dark metallic grey." Stefan deadpanned.

"Yes." Damon smirked.

"My dream car." Stefan said.

"Yes." Damon said amused.

"As in you bought it and didn't compel it." Stefan said.

"Yes." Damon chuckled.

"Why?" Stefan asked him suspiciously.

"Can't an older brother just buy his little brother a car because he loves him?" Damon asked and Stefan just stared at him still deadpan.

"What do you want, Damon?" Stefan asked and Damon sighed.

"Possibly a tiny favour and a promise to keep your mouth shut about said tiny favour." Damon said and Stefan crossed his arms over his chest.

"It depends on the tiny favour." Stefan said.

"Well, I'm not telling you what it is until you give me your word you won't tell _anyone_ about this." Damon pointed out and Stefan gave him a confused look.

"As if I'd ever repeat what you tell me in confidence." Stefan said like he was stupid.

"Swear." Damon said seriously.

"I swear I won't tell anyone." Stefan said though he was still highly confused. "So what's the favour?" He asked and Damon looked at him curiously for a minute as if assessing if he could really ask Stefan about this.

"I need help. She still won't be with me." Damon said and Stefan sighed in annoyance.

"Oh for God's sake, Damon. You bought me a quarter million dollar sports car just so I wouldn't tell anyone you want help with Caroline?" Stefan asked in disbelief and Damon shot him an annoyed look.

"What the hell else am I meant to do? I've been at this for six months! She'll screw my brains out but God forbid I call her my girlfriend because 'this thing isn't like that'." He added air quotations and everything.

"You still don't get it, do you?" Stefan asked him confused.

"Get what?" Damon asked sceptically.

"You used her as a walking blood bag. You tried to kill her. Flowers and dancing isn't going to make her trust you." Stefan said and Damon groaned.

"But that was so long ago! I told her I was sorry. I told her I wouldn't hurt her again. I haven't slept with anyone else the entire time 'this thing' as she put it, has been going on." He said annoyed.

"What _exactly_ do you expect me to do about it?" Stefan asked him with an exhausted sigh.

"Tell me what to do! You know how to do all this mushy chick romantic crap and I don't. If you ever need help getting laid, I will help you, _so_ you need to help me with _this_ crap." Damon pointed out and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Maybe you should start by not seeing romance as 'crap'." Stefan said and Damon deadpanned.

"Just tell me how to get Barbie. I don't need a lecture." He muttered.

"Maybe you _do_ need a lecture. Caroline is a romantic, Damon. She wants to be swept off her feet. She wants someone who will do sweet things for her. She doesn't want the expensive presents or the fancy dates. She wants the sweet little things that will make her melt. If you aren't willing to _do_ that for her, why should she be with you when she could find someone else who _is _willing to do that? If she's so important to you, why wouldn't you want to make her happy?" Stefan asked him softly but seriously and Damon scowled at him.

"This stuff doesn't come naturally for me, Stefan. I have no idea what the hell those things are." He said annoyed. "All those chick movies she makes me watch, it's all the same. Dates, candles, flowers, shopping... I've done _all_ of that and none of it worked!" He almost yelled and Stefan rolled his eyes.

"First of all, stop yelling at me or I won't help you. Second, listen to what you said. You said 'it's all the same'. That's the point. There is _no_ thought involved in that. Third, she doesn't want to go shopping with _you_ she wants to do that with her friends. And fourth, Caroline isn't materialistic, Damon. She wants you to do something thoughtful or special or at least something that isn't in every stupid movie. She wants you to show you actually care." Stefan said to him willing him to understand. Damon sighed.

"She's probably right. I'm obviously not 'boyfriend' material." He muttered as he stared out the windshield. Stefan saw all over Damon's face how much he just wanted to be with Caroline and he sighed... He couldn't let his brother just be hurt like that.

"Think over every conversation you've ever had with her. Think over everything you've ever heard her say and before you interrupt me with how much she talks, yes I know that, but do it anyway. Have you ever heard her say that something was romantic? Isn't there anything that you know about her at all that could help you do something special for her?" Stefan asked.

"Fine, I'll try that but if it doesn't work I'm giving up and leaving Mystic Falls." Damon said annoyed then opened the door, got out, slammed the door and disappeared in a blink and Stefan gaped at the spot he'd been sitting in. Damon would _leave_? Stefan realised in that moment that his brother felt much more strongly about Caroline than he'd ever let on.

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting on his bed with his laptop. He remembered some snippet somewhere he'd heard Caroline tell someone that she thought the most romantic thing ever was some bracelet to do with some people called Harvey and Sabrina. Damon had no idea what the hell that was about so he typed 'Harvey Sabrina bracelet' into Google to find out what the hell it was. He rolled his eyes immediately at how <em>lame<em> it was. He rolled his eyes at the fact he felt how he felt about a girl who watched Sabrina the Teenage Witch... Harvey and Sabrina met at 12.36 so he got that engraved on a bracelet along with 'Harvey digs Sabrina' then he gave her the bracelet at 12.36... Damon sighed.

"This is going to be so embarrassing." He muttered.

* * *

><p>It took Damon like twenty minutes to have the courage to jump through her window. He was so not into this romance drivel but Stefan kind of had a point... She <em>was<em> into the romance and he was into _her_ so he was going to have to at least try... though if after _this_ she still said no, he was going to have to move across the world and become a recluse out of the sheer embarrassment of it all. He looked at his phone and it was 12.07am on the 12the of December 2012... he had to get in there or it would all be for nothing. He only had five minutes left. He took a deep breath then climbed in her window quietly. She was fast asleep and looked so beautiful. He regretted having to wake her but his little plan wouldn't work otherwise. He sat down next to where she was lying and her eyes fluttered open and she yawned.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked sleepily.

"I need to talk to you." He said then she stretched and sat up against the headboard. Damon noticed the time on her bedside clock. 12.10. Crap.

"Damon..."

"Just, let me talk." He said softly and she looked at him surprised then nodded for him to continue. "I know I don't deserve you, Caroline. I've always known that. I can't ever change the fact that when we met I hurt you. It's not that I don't feel regret over that, because I do, there's just nothing I can ever do to take it back." He said and she watched him intently. 12.11. God, he had to get to the point. "You asked me to show you that I mean it and I don't think I really understood that before. I'm not good with the romance. I don't understand half of it most of the time and it's not something I have any experience with... but... I want to try... because it's _you_." He said sincerely and she still watched. "I'm going to make mistakes and I'm not the guy little girls grow up dreaming they'll marry one day..." 12.12. "But I love you." He said and Caroline's eyes widened and she blinked rapidly at him telling her that. "And I will try to make you happy if you let me." He said and she saw how sincerely he meant that. He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little blue Tiffany's box and handed it to her. "This is me trying to show you that I mean it." He said and she saw that he was kind of nervous. She lifted the lid and saw the dragonfly bangle she loved and she smiled. She loved dragonflies.

"That's beautiful." She said sincerely and Damon swallowed.

"Look underneath it." He said and she looked at him surprised. She lifted it out of the box and turned it around so she could see what he was talking about... then her jaw dropped.

_Damon digs Caroline 12.12_

She stared at it in disbelief. How could he _possibly _know about that? She looked up at him and he saw her watery eyes and he wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad reaction.

"12.12?" She whispered and her voice broke as she tried to hold back tears and he pointed to her bedside clock. She saw it was 12.13.

"At 12.12 on the 12th day of the 12th month, 2012, I told you that I love you." He said and the tears finally broke free down her face then she crashed her lips to his. He kissed her back with everything he had and moments later she pulled away to look at him. He brushed away the couple of tears that fell with his thumbs.

"Okay, you win. I believe you." She whispered and he smiled. "And I love you too." She said and he blinked in surprise and she saw that he hadn't expected her to say it back.

"So... I did something right?" He asked and she giggled.

"Yes, this was the most romantic thing _ever_." She grinned and he chuckled. "How could you have possibly known about that?" She asked him and he smirked.

"I overheard you tell someone once. In all honesty, I had to Google Harvey, Sabrina and a bracelet to find out what the hell you were talking about though." He said and she laughed then kissed him. She didn't care if he never did anything romantic ever again. This was the most amazing thing that ever happened to her and it would last in her memory forever.

He wasn't perfect. Far from it. But he loved her. That was all that mattered.


End file.
